GUNAHGAAR KON?
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: For 'Daya's Girl Challenge - Truly Real' I m sorry if my words hurt anyone..!


**Author's Note:** Hey Guys..! m soooo sorry for being soooo late on this challenge..

I am truly SORRY if the story hurt anyone's feelings.. it is NOT my intention..

n lastly.. I really want to thank Daya's Girl for arranging this challenge.. We get to read a lot of really good stories due to this challenge.. Thank you so much dear..!

m sorry once again if my words hurt anyone..

 **Daya's Girl Challenge - Truly Real**

 **GUNAHGAAR KON?**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Fara:** a college lecturer.. has suffered a trauma.. blames herself for the accident that changed her life..

 **Mr. Pradyuman:** Fara's father.. single parent.. supports Fara in every way.. wants to see her as a strong n independent woman..

 **Mrs. Chitrole:** sister-in-law of Mr. Pradyuman.. makes life of Fara a living hell.. continuously taunts Fara for the accident.. lives with Pradyuman, Fara and her daughter Sarita..

 **Dr. Salunkhe:** best friend of Mr. Pradyuman.. treats Fara for the accident.. considers her as his daughter..

 **Amit:** son of a rich man.. wants to marry Fara.. but she only considers him as a friend.. to change her mind he works as a lecturer in the same college as Fara..

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

 **O-O-O-O**

They were sitting at the dining table eating dinner.. Fara was chatting with her father about her day at college in which she was teaching.. n was smiling lightly while telling him an incident that happened in the college.. Sarita was not present there.. her mother, Mrs. Chitrole couldnt take the fact that Fara was happy.. how could she be happy after what had happened..!

'kal tou meri Sarita ko dkhne larke wale aa rhey hain.. mein tou bss yehi chahti hun k abb jald se jald meri beti apne ghar ki ho jaey...' Mrs. Chitrole said arrogantly while looking at Fara.. Fara and her father knew what she was implying n felt really bad.. Fara was trying really hard to control her tears.. her smile from a moment ago disappeared completely.. Mrs. Chitrole for some unknown reason, felt sooth seeing her eyes glimmer with tears..

'bhaee aaj kal k zamane mein tou larkiyon ki jldi shadi krr deni chahiye.. kahein koi oonch neech ho gayi tou dunya walon ko kea munh dkhaen gein.. waise yeh Fara tou Sarita se do saal bari hi hai naa.. bss bhaee qismat ki baat hai.. aaj kal kon aaknon dekhi makhi ngaltaa hai..' she said in a disgusted tone..

'Bhabhi bht ho gaya..' Mr. Pradyuman yelled in anger.. 'aap ko bhi ptaa hai k jo kuch bhi hua uss mein meri Fara ki koi ghalti nhn thi.. phrr bhi aap uss ko taane diye jaa rhi hain.. aap bari hain iss liye aap ka lihaaz krte huey mein chup rehtaa hun.. lekn aaj tou hadd ki krrdi aap ne..'

Mrs. Chitrole just rolled her eyes.. 'dkho bhaee mein tou bss Fara ki bhalayi k liye hi kehti hun.. taa k woh koi sapne naa dkhne lge..' she said in a sarcastic tone.. 'iss ki maa bechari tou iss ke gham mein hi chali gayi.. aage jaa k ptaa nhn aur kss ki zndagi brbaad krey..'

'Bhabhi.. Fara meri beti hai.. aur uss ki yeh dikhaawe wali chinta krne ki koi zroort nhn hai..' Mr. Pradyuman was about to say something else when he felt a hand on his hand.. he looked n saw Fara looking at him with pleading eyes..

'chho.. chhorein naa.. Baba.. jaa.. jaane dein..' she said in between sobs trying her hardest to control them but failing at it..

Mr. Pradyuman was about to deny her request but seeing her shake with fear n helplessness he forgot his words n moved towards her to support her while Mrs. Chitrole watched in disgust..

'Fara.. Fara beti.. dkho abb sbb theek hai jaan.. Fara..'

'sbb drame hain tmhaari beti k..' Mrs. Chitrole said in disgust n went outside the dining room..

those were the last words Fara heard before drifting into unconsciousness..

 **O-O-O-O**

'Salunkhe.. Fara abb tkk woh sbb bhooli kyun nhn?' she heard the worried voice of her father.. it was a little blurry since she was just regaining consciousness..

'dkho Pradyuman.. waise tou Fara bht strong hai.. lekn jbb us k aas paas wale hi uss pe iss trhan k comments dein gein tou woh bechari kuch nhn krr paey gi.. woh bhi apne aap ko hi doshi maanegi.. aur isi trhan se react kregi..'

'lekn Salunkhe.. woh doshi nhn hai.. meri beti ki tou koi ghalti nhn thi..' Mr. Pradyuman said in a shaky tone.. trying to control his tears..

Fara was feeling guilty for her father's pain.. but she was couldnt control her feelings n emotions whenever anyone brought up that painful accident.. even though her father moved from the city where that painful incident occurred which took her mother's life.. her mother just couldnt bear the sudden shock of the accident.. she always felt responsible for her mother's death.. her father assured her that that it was written that way.. but her aunt continuously taunted on her.. n even she thought that maybe somewhere deep down she is responsible for her mother's death..

'Pradyuman.. Fara ko hosh aa rhaa hai..' Dr. Salunkhe said suddenly..

Mr Pradyuman was sitting beside her.. he quickly put his hand on her back n guided her to sit straight.. he adjusted the pillow behind her so that she could rest easily..

'abb kaisi ho tm beta?' Mr Pradyuman asked her softly..

tears started forming in her eyes.. she felt really bad.. at this moment she hated herself.. hated herself for causing more pain n trouble for her father..

'arey beta.. kea hua?' Mr Pradyuman said instantly.. worry clearly present in his tone..

she hugged him tightly.. not wanting to let go.. he became worried n looked at his friends who just shrugged his shoulders..

'mmm.. mjhe maa.. maaf krr de.. dein Baa.. Baba..' she sobbed.. Mr Pradyuman pulled her more close to himself.. n patted her head lightly..

'kss baat ki maafi bache? tmhaari koi ghlti nhn hai jaan..' Mr Pradyuman said softly..

'nh.. nhn Baba..' she said trying to control her sobs.. 'mein aa... aap ko bht.. bht tng krr.. krti hun naa.. hai naa..?'

'nhn beta.. aisa kuch nhn hai..' Mr Pradyunam calmed her down.. 'Fara mein tmhein bht strong dekhna chahta hun.. jbb tmhaari ghalti naa ho tou kbhi mtt jhuko aur naa hi chupp rho.. blke saamne wale kaa mun bnd krrdo... kyun k tmhein ptaa hai k tum sahi ho..'

Fara was silently listening to her father.. a new, strange sense of strength n belief coming in her..

 **O-O-O-O**

'dekho mein tmse pehle bhi keh chuki hun k mein tmse shadi nhn krr skti.. tmhaari smjh mein meri ekk dfaa ki baat kyun nhn aati hai..?' Fara said in a frustrated voice..

'mein bhi keh chuka hun k mein agrr shadi krunga tou sirf tmse krunga.. wrna ksi se nhn..'

'dekho Amit.. tm pichhle 6 mahine se apnaa waqt brbaad krr rhe ho.. mjhe shadi krrne mein koi interest nhnhai.. hum donon bss dost hain.. iss se zyaada koi rishtaa mein nhn jor skti..' Fara said patiently.. wanting to make him understand that she is not interested..

'lekn kyun nhn jor sktein..?' Amit asked quickly..

'bss nhn jor skti.. mjboori hai meri..'

'axhaa ekk swaal ka jwaab do.. tum mjh se shadi nhn krnaa chahtein kea? ksi aur ko psnd krti ho kea?'

'nhn.. aisi baat nhn hai.. mjhe tum se tou kea ksi se bhi shadi nhn krni.. kbhi nhn krni..' Fara said.. emphasizing on every word..

'lekn bghair shadi k zndagi nhn guzar skti.. zndagi mein kbhi naa kbhi tmhein ksi sahare ki zroort paregi.. tou woh sahara mein kyun nhn bnn sktaa?' Amit asked hopefully..

'aisa nhn hoga Amit.. tum mere peechhe apna waqt brbaad mtt kro..'

'dekho Fara.. tum mjhe wjah btaa do... mein phrr tmhein kbhi tng nhn krungaa.. I promise..' Amit said sincerely..

Fara thought for a moment then said.. 'theek hai.. kal shaam college k bahrr jo park hai wahan aa jana.. phrr baat krein gein..' saying this she went towards the classroom.. Amit smiled in relief n sat in the chair in the staffroom..

 **O-O-O-O**

'Amit sachayi btaane se pehle mein tmse ekk waada chahti hun..' Fara said..

They both were sitting on a bench in the park in a corner.. it was a secluded area..

'haan bolo..'

'agrr meri baat sunne k baad tm mjh se shadi nhn krnaa chahoge tou please tum mjh se kuch mtt kehnaa.. bss chup chaap college chhor k chale jaana.. kyun k mein tmhaari aankhon mein apne liye nfrt nhn dkh paaungi..' Fara said quickly..

'waise tou mjhe yaqeen hai k aisa kuch nhn hoga.. chaahe kuch bhi ho mjhe tum se hi shadi krni hai..' Amit said stubbornly..

'lekn..' Fara tried to say something... but was cut in between..

'theek hai.. tmhaari tassali k liye mein tmse waada krtahun k agrr mjhe koi problem hui tmhaare past se tou mein aaj k baad tumse kbhi nhn milungaa..' he promised..

Fara sighed.. she didnt wanted to tell this to anyone but after knowing him for a long time she thought that maybe she could trust him.. she never made a friend in her life.. she was a nerd n was always silent n reserved.. no one wanted to be her friend so when Amit offered her friendship.. she thought for a long time before accepting it.. but as always she was reserved.. she never went out for lunch.. even when all other teachers were going out.. she always thought that everyone knew her past n would tease n taunt her about it..

thats why she was feeling a deep pain while informing someone else of the horrible thing that happened to her.. she thought for sometime then decided to be straight forward without wasting time..

'I was raped..' she said suddenly..

Amit was shocked.. he never thought that this is what she will tell him.. after a while he composed himself n asked.. 'kbb? kaise? tmne mjhe pehle kyun nhn btaya?' he couldnt believe he heard this..

'mein 6 saal ki thi tbb..' Fara started to say in a far away tone.. it looked like she was just physically present there.. mentally, she was in the past.. 'dupehr kaa waqt tha.. grmi ki wjah se maa ne mjhe bahr jaane se mna kea tha.. kyun k koi nhn tha bahrr.. aur Baba bhi office gaye huey thay.. lekn mein bht ziddi thi..' she said with a sarcastic laugh at herself.. 'Maa k sone k baad mein chup k se bahrr chali gayi.. aur yeh meri zndagi ki sbb se bari ghlti thi.. mjhe nhn ptaa tha k Maa ne sahi kaha tha.. dupehrr k waqt wahan koiinsaan nhn tha.. sirf ekk darindaa tha wahan.. ekk wehshi janwer.. jss ne apne jism ki bhook mitaane k liye ekk maasoom bachi kaa istemaal kea.. jss bachi ko yeh bhi maaloom nhn tha k uss k saath huaa kea hai.. yeh nhn ptaa tha k woh apni sbb se qeemti cheez gawa bethi hai.. apni izzat..'

she paused for a moment.. her face emotionless.. but some tears at the brim of her eyes..

'Maa ko jbb ptaa chala.. tou woh apni laparwaahi ko kosti rhein.. aur isi gham ne unn ki jaan le li.. aur phrr logon ki baaton se bachne k liye Baba ne iss shehr mein apna transfer le lea.. kyun k yahan unn k bhai aur bhabhi rehte thay.. Baba ko lgaa k mushkil k iss waqt mein woh hmara saath dein gein.. lekn yeh dunya bht swarthi hai.. dunya dkhawe ko tou unhon ne hmein ghr mein jgah dedi.. lekn shyd dil mein jgah naa de ske.. din raat mere character pe ungliyan uthien.. jss cheez k darr se Baba mjhe yahan laey.. uss ne tou yahan bhi mera peechha nhn chhora.. ghairon ne naa sahi prr apnon ne hi ghairon wala kaam krr dea..'

after a long pause.. she spoke once again..

'mein ne yeh baat aaj tkk ksi ko nhn btaayi.. meri shadi naa krne ki wjah bhi yehi hai.. kyun k mein ksi ko dhoke mein nhn rkh skti.. tm bht axhe larke ho.. tmhein koi aur bht axhi mil jaeygi.. mjh se bht zyaada axhi..'

she paused after saying this.. he went away without saying anything else.. she sighed n wiped her tears n smiled sadly..

 **O-O-O-O**

'dekho jo kuch tum ne btaya mjhe uss k baad mein ne faisla kea hai..' Amit said after siting down..

they were at the exact same place where they were a few days ago.. she received a message from him to meet him there.. so she went there to meet him..

'kaisa faisla kea hai?' she asked in shock..

mein ne faisla kea hai k... kyun naa tum apni zndagi ki ekk raat mjhe dedo?' Amit said in an evil tone..

'kea bkwaas hai yeh?' Fara shouted in shock and anger..

'arey bkwaas kahan.. sahi tou keh rha hun.. axhaa chalo tum uss ki qeemat bhi le lena..' Amit said stubbornly..

'tmhein sharam aani chahiye Amit.. kaisi giri hui baat krr rhe ho.. mjhe ghin aa rhi hai k mein ne tm jaise gire huey insaan se dosti ki..'

'sharam kaisi Ms. Fara? tmhaare munh se tou aisi baatein axhi bhi nhn lgtein.. kss baat pe itnaa ghuroor krr rhi ho tum.. uss izzat pe jo rhi hi nhn tmhaare paas..' he said in a wicked tone..

Fara stared at him with shock evident in her eyes.. she never thought that he would say something like this.. she trusted him more than anyone n he broke her trust.. he broke her.. tears were about to spill from her eyes when she remembered her father's words..

 _'Fara mein tmhein bht strong dekhna chahta hun.. jbb tmhaari ghalti naa ho tou kbhi mtt jhuko aur naa hi chupp rho.. blke saamne wale kaa mun bnd krrdo... kyun k tmhein ptaa hai k tum sahi ho..'_

'haan theek keh rhey ho tm..' she said in a rejected tone.. 'mere paas kuch bhi tou nhn bachaa.. lekn tum khud btaao.. meri kea ghalti thi iss sbb mein? ekk vehshi darinda din dahaare ekk maasoom bachi k saath zbrdasti krrta hai.. tou gunehgaar kon hua? uss bachi kaa.. jss ko ptaa bhi nhn k uss ki sbb se qeemti cheez lutt chuki hai.. yaa uss darinde kaa.. jo gunah krne k baad bhi maze ki zndagi guzaara rhaa hai..'

'log uss bachi ko kyun gunehgaar smjhte hain? uss bachi ko jss ko uss gunah ki sazah saari zndagi milti hai jo uss ne kea bhi nhn.. aur tou aur uss bachi k ghr wale bhi bachi ko iss trhaan se chhupate hain jaise uss ne hi koi gunah kea ho.. uss mein uss bechari ki kea ghalti hoti hai? uss ne kea gunah kea hota hai? jss ki saza uss ko yeh society saari zndagi deti hai..'

she stopped saying.. her throat was burning n her eys were red.. Amit was looking down.. hanging his head in shame.. knowing that he will never be able to look at Fara in her eyes as he n all the others like him were wrong in blaming the innocent kids who cant even defend themselves properly..

We should punish the real culprits of the society.. not those who are the innocent victims of the accidents.. we should help them recover from the cruel incidents.. not make them suffer much more then they deserve..

 **O-O-O-O**

 **A/N:** I m really very SORRY if my words hurt anyone.. this is what I personally feel about incidents like these..

Please feel free to tell me what you think of this.. It was really painful for me to write.. to b honest.. even I was a bit teary while writing this..

Take Care..

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
